Through The Eyes
by Jennette Enduro
Summary: WA3 A preview of a new flick of whats to come. What happends to each member of the Maxwell Team before traveling to a different world? Please read, find out and review.
1. Chapter 1 Virginia Maxwell

Through The Eyes

Virginia Maxwell

After defeating Nega Filgaia two weeks ago Virginia and her friends, the cool headed, proud sniper, Clive Winslett, The cheerful and optimistic Baskar, Gallows Caradine, and the cold-blooded, lone wolf drifter, Jet Enduro, went their own separate paths. But this story takes place seven months after going their separate ways.

After helping Jet make new memories for him Virginia went back to her home town of Boot Hill where she has been for the past month, helping her family, Until she received a note from Jet saying to meet him on the 50th floor in the Abyss dungeon. So Virginia grabbed her duel pistols and stetted out for the Abyss dungeon.

After arriving on the 50th floor she waited for Jet to arrive. But five minutes pasted and she thought that Jet might have gone to the other floors. So she went up to the other floors and didn't see Jet. Until she arrived on the 70th floor and saw a strange figure in the shadows, immediately she pulled out her pistols and aimed them right at the figure.

"Jet is that you?" Virginia said, the shadow didn't say anything but nodded his head,

(J.E.- That's not Jet. But some one who met him.)

Virginia put her pistols away and took two steps forward and stopped. "You told me to meet you on the 50th floor Jet? Did you get tired of waiting for me?" Virginia said on a sigh, the shadow just nodded his head "What was the reason that you wanted me to meet you at the Abyss dungeon?" Virginia said, the shadow didn't answer "What's wrong?" Virginia asked again, the shadow didn't answer by this time Virginia was getting annoyed "Answer me Jet!?!?"

Another figure came from behind and knocked Virginia out. Then the voice just said "I can't believe you fell for the fake letter, you should of known your own friend's handwriting. Oh yea! I forgot I can change my handwriting!" Then Virginia's vision went blurry and blacked out…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Enduro Corner- When I came up with this flick I was still playing the game. So I took some wild guesses with certain things. So I hope you can work with me with certain things, and I hope I receive some reviews for this flick.


	2. Chapter 2 Clive Winslett

Through The Eyes

Clive Winslett

After defeating Nega Filgaia two weeks ago Clive and his friends, the persuading, leader, Virginia Maxwell, The cheerful and optimistic Baskar, Gallows Caradine, and the cold-blooded, lone wolf drifter, Jet Enduro, went their own separate paths. But this story takes place seven months after going their separate ways.

After searching for the cause of Filgaia's decay and having no luck on the cause, Clive decided to visit Virginia at Boot Hill only to find out that Virginia went to the Abyss dungeon to answer a reply from Jet, and she hasn't been back, and that was two weeks ago, Clive thought that was strange because he saw Jet near the Leyline Observatory, and that was about two weeks, so Clive decided to take a look at the note supposedly from Jet. After Clive analyzed the note repeatedly, and couldn't find any error with the writing, but something didn't seem quite right. So Clive decided to check out the Abyss dungeon and answer a strange question on how Jet can do a few things at once.

When Clive arrived on the 50th floor in the Abyss dungeon, the thoughts in his mind on how Jet could meet Virginia in the Abyss dungeon two weeks ago, when he saw Jet near the Leyline Observatory two weeks ago, so Clive decided to go deeper in the dungeon to shed some light on this mystery. When Clive arrived on the 70th floor he saw a letter on the floor from Jet saying to meet him at the Caging Tower, but he also saw a word written in the dirt saying Cage Of Terror, Clive realized that one of those dungeons was a trap, so he decided to take the risk of going to the Cage Of Terror.

Once Clive reached to the entrance of the Cage Of Terror he thought that going to the Caging Tower was the better idea, but it was too late to turn around, because a strange figure appeared from behind had their gun aimed at Clive and the only words that were said was "Don't Move!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Enduro Corner- Well you're going to have to guess who is behind Clive because I'm not saying who it is. Also for a little side note I came up with the name "Cage Of Terror".


	3. Chapter 3 Gallows Caradine

Through The Eyes

Gallows Caradine

After defeating Nega Filgaia two weeks ago Gallows and his friends, the persuading, leader, Virginia Maxwell, the cool headed, proud sniper, Clive Winslett, and the cold-blooded, lone wolf drifter, Jet Enduro, went their own separate paths. But this story takes place seven months after going their separate ways.

Just as soon as Gallows came back to Baskar Colony after looking into the problem at the Decaying Labyrinth, he told his younger brother Shane about the adventure he had, and Shane told him that he received a note from Jet saying to meet him at the Cage Of Terror. Gallows thought about that note for a minute, and realizing that it couldn't be from Jet, he decided to go to the Cage Of Terror and see for himself if that note was actually from Jet.

Once Gallows arrived at the Cage Of Terror, he saw a figure in front of him, realizing that the figure wasn't Jet, he took aim at the figure and said "Don't move, I don't know what your purpose is here, but I'm not as naive as to turn my back on an enemy" "Gallows, is that you?" said the figure. Gallows put his gun away and said "I can't believe it, what are you doing here Clive?" Clive turned around and said "I wanted to see which lead was true." "So you received a note from Jet saying to meet him here?" said Gallows, and Clive answered "No, I received a note from Jet saying to meet him at the Caging Tower, but I also got a lead saying Cage Of Terror, and it seems Virginia received a note from Jet saying to meet him at the Abyss dungeon two weeks ago." "That can't be right because I saw Jet at Jolly Roger two weeks ago." Gallows said "Well something can't be right because I saw Jet near the Leyline Observatory two weeks ago." "It seems the only way we'll find out is if we look inside this dungeon" Gallows said. Without anymore thought about the outcome Gallows and Clive entered the Cage Of Terror, only to meet up with Virginia, who was trying to escape.

When Virginia, Clive and Gallows arrived at Baskar Colony, Virginia told them what happened, "So we got three different letters from Jet saying to meet him at three different places and two different places were Jet was last seen, all within a period of two weeks, and the person in question hasn't been seen for a month." Clive said, while Virginia was looking at the notes, she noticed that the letters have been written on before, so without a moments hesitation she turned the notes around saw a very cryptic note on the back "Guys, look at this." Virginia said with a puzzled look, the only thing that could be deciphered was the word Claiborne…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Enduro Corner- Now three of the four members of the Maxwell team are together trying to find out the truth on what happend to Jet.


	4. Chapter 4 Jet Enduro

Through The Eyes

Jet Enduro

After defeating Nega Filgaia two weeks ago Jet and his friends, the persuading, leader, Virginia Maxwell, the cool headed, proud sniper, Clive Winslett, and The cheerful and optimistic Baskar, Gallows Caradine, went their own separate paths. But this story takes place seven months after going their separate ways.

Jet has been looking for priceless treasures and making new memories for six months now, and now he is searching for new treasures, and trying to broaden his horizons, ultimately his search lead him to Claiborne. Jet thought that scene he was in Claiborne he talk to his friend Pike, and see what new leads he found out about. Unforcenitly Pike didn't hear about any new leads, but he had heard that there were some new ruins and that an island had appeared out of the sea of sand and that ruin has a priceless treasure that is able to grant any wish the possessor wants. "But if I were you I wouldn't go there because many drifters have gone there and not one of them has come back, and that treasure has stirred a lot of attention but the ruins have as well and because they don't want to loose their lives no one goes near that island." Said Pike "Dangerous ruins and powerful artifacts may go hand and hand but I'm willing to do it if the risk is in line with the reward." Said Jet "Ok, the ruins are about southwest from here, but if it starts to seem dangerous get out of there because your book of memories will be useless if you don't come back alive." Said Pike "Pike, about my book of memories." "I know you want it destroyed." "No, what I was going to say was. Can you show it to me when I get back?" Jet said with a calm attitude "Yea and tell me what you experience on your way there so that way you'll have more memories to write down in your book." Said Pike. "Yea I'll be sure to tell you about it." Said Jet. So Jet left to find out about this new ruin that has made a great impression on many drifters.

After Jet arrived on the island and took a couple of steps inside of the dungeon and stopped "I can't believe it, I just got in here and I feel like this place is trying to repel me, but unlike the demondor pillars this place will go to any lengths to repel me almost like this place is alive, if this the attention that this treasure is stirring then it really need to be gotten rid of and quickly." Jet thought to himself. Jet ventured deep into the ruin and the deeper he went in the stronger the repelling feeling became. When he reached the deepest room in the dungeon he stopped in front of a pedestal with a glowing orb on top of it. "So this is the treasure that grants its possessor any wish he wants and this repelling feeling must be coming from this orb as well." Jet thought until he noticed that he wasn't alone "I beat you to this treasure and yet you haven't left, so you're actually here to take the treasure from me." "This orb was mine from the beginning." Then Jet turned around "I don't see your name on i…" then he collapsed on the ground. Then a figure walked up to Jet and said "You'll die soon this needle hit a important nerve in your neck, maybe now you know that you shouldn't take things that don't belong to you." And the figure walked away laughing. While Jet laid on the floor dieing he saw a pen and paper and started to write a warning message to Virginia, Gallows and Clive, telling them not go southwest of Claiborne. "If someone is after us I'll try to prevent the others from getting caught." Jet said then he blacked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Enduro corner- Well here is what you all been waiting for, what really happend to Jet. Oh and don't worry Jet is not going to die if that's what you're thinking. Oh and on a side note I was somewhere in the middle of the chapter when I finished the game and I was really surprised when I found out about the outcome and I didn't feel like changing the little details around in the chapter because I was lazy and I was visiting my father in New Jersey when I finished the game so I would of worked on the minor changes but I couldn't because my father didn't have a floppy disk drive with his computer. So I had to put off working on this chapter until I got back.


End file.
